All What I'm Living For
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: AU Ren, an ordinary medicine student, meets a young meduim, Aï Enma. Bad summary, better read it.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction in English...I apologize for any grammar or else error.

* * *

Rain was falling with an unusual strength, and the young man hurried. Of course, he still had the umbrella and the K-way, but that didn't prevent the wind from freezing his bones. When he arrived to the street, the signal turned greed. Thanking his lucky star, he crossed the pedestrian crossing without slowing down.

He notice her when he arrived on the other side of the road. She was a very young girl, in Junior High, he deduced from her uniform…and one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Long black hair, a porcelain skin, odd red eyes, but an empty look, fixed on something invisible in front of her. She was drenched, her hair sticking her clothes, but she wasn't saying a word. She was focused on whatever what caught her attention.

He hesitated a few seconds, then came towards her.

"Miss?"

The girl didn't lift her eyes immediately. Slowly, she moved her eyes on him, full of something like patience or curiosity. He assumed she was wondering what he wanted from her.

He held the umbrella out to her.

"Here, I think you need it more than I do."

She stared at him a few minutes, making no gesture to make him understand if she heard or not.

"It won't change anything now"

He had barely heard her whispering. She nodded as a 'thanks' and crossed the street, despite the signal being red again. The first car moved when she was on the opposite sidewalk. She vanished the next second. He frowned, unable to look away from the spot he lost her.

"Weird kid"

He hurried. He was already late.

* * *

The second chapter will soon be updated. thanks for reading


	2. First Meeting

Okay next chapter. Tsuyu (I recall) is the real name of Ohne Onna, so I used it there. Sorry for grammar or else mistake again! o.o

I don't own Hell Girl. Too bad.

* * *

"Ren! Ren! We're here!"

The young man looked up and saw the woman waving at him with a huge grin.

"'Coming Tsuyu…" he growled.

The woman could have been a model; tall, slim, nice features, nice black hair tied in a high pony-tail. The first time he saw her, he drooled for hours. That was before he learnt more about her. Exuberant, shameless and so annoying. That was Tsuyu. She was the one to call him and force him to come over the little café shop, even thought she knew he had classes to attend to in a few hours. Nevertheless, he smiled when he saw someone else sitting at the table.

"Hi Kion! So, how are you both doing?"

If Tsuyu was gorgeous, Kion was very cute. The two young women were cousins, and Ren knew they were like sisters. He and Kion were neighbours in their younger years, and he had always considerate her like his protégée. After all, he was the one she came to when she had problems. Their parents were in good terms, so they often were together.

"It's an awful weather outside" said Tsuyu, sitting back on her chair. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem" he said, hiding a sight. Kion smiled shyly to him, and he smiled back.

"Kion has something to announce" added Tsuyu with a huge grin. Kion opened her mouth slowly, hesitating. Ren knew how shy the girl was, so he waited with a patient smile.

"I'm…I am going to play…in a movie. With Tsuyu" she quickly added. "It's not a big role, I'll be answering the phone twice and I'll be seen barely three or five minutes…"

She looked down, as red as a tomato. Ren was chocked.

"No way! That's great! What's the movie about? I'll go and see it as soon as it's out."

As Kion seemed unable to speak anymore, Tsuyu gladly took over.

"It's a horror film. Kion is the third victim of an awful zombie, and I'll be playing the bone-woman who sometimes gives advices to the hero."

"Oh, I see" Ren said "So should we call you Hone Onna?"

The woman looked up and sight

"Whatever. Kion is so lucky! When I started acting, I was only seen a few seconds. I was giving indications to a secondary role, which road to follow or something like that."

"Thanks to you, Tsuyu" Kion muttered. "You're the one who insisted on keeping me."

"And the guys do not regret my choice, believe me sweetie. That other girl was a real bitch."

At those words, Ren burst out of laughers. When Tsuyu cursed, it really was from the heart. He heard behind him giggles, and from the corner of his only eye, saw a few girls laughing silly. Again Junior High schoolgirls, wearing the same uniform the weird girl was. He couldn't stop himself from remembering the slim frame in the rain. She looked so…fragile and detached from everything. A very weird kid anyway.

"What is our Ren thinking about?"

Tsuyu had that smile he -oh so!- disliked. The smile of someone seeking for some new and unusual information. Kion frowned.

"Tsuyu, leave him alone…"

"Is it that terrible?" Tsuyu joked, but she obeyed and change subject. "So Ren? How are things doing on in college?"

He sight, mentally thanking Kion, and answered casually about tests, teachers being asses and friends. It was a normal conversation before he asked:

"Do you know witch school these girls over there are from?"

Tsuyu frowned at the question, but answered:

"Shibata Junior High. The Headmaster is the daughter of a famous journalist. Why?"

"I kinda met one from there" he confessed, a little annoyed by his own question. "I was just curious."

"A girl caught your attention!" exclaimed the woman, eyes wide open. "I demand details!"

Kion chuckled quietly, and Ren sighted:

"Not really met in fact, I just tried to lend her my umbrella but she refused. I was thinking she could also play in a horror film."

"Was she that ugly?" Tsuyu joked.

"No, on the contrary, she was good-looking. She just had those strange red-brown eyes and long black hair…a real little porcelain doll…hey, what's the matter Tsuyu?"

As soon as he started to describe the girl, the woman's face turned pale, as if someone had just slapped her.

"Tsuyu?" called Kion, worrying. "Are you ok?"

"I…don't know. When did you saw her?"

"On the road. Why?"

Ren was beginning to worry too. He had never seen Tsuyu like this, anxious and nervous at the same time. And relieved.

"So she is in Shibata Junior High" Tsuyu whispered. "I'm glad…"

"What's about the girl, Tsuyu?" asked Kion.

The woman smiled and shook her head. It was a sad smile, still soft. Ren was curious again.

"I met her a few years ago" she whispered. "Before I came back from Chicago, I was depressed because I couldn't succeed in anything. Today, I am an actress, Sone Anna, Sone Tsuyu for friends. I was just a slut for them. I met her one night, when I was thinking at the best way of committing suicide."

-Flashback-

"_What are you doing__?"_

_The girl in front of her just stared, her beautiful face expressionless. Tsuyu wondered how long she had been sitting on those swings, thinking. And what was doing a kid outside at this time of night?_

"_Are you lost?"_

_Her voice was so soft, hopeful, and sad at the same. Tsuyu frowned and barked:_

"_I don't know what you are talking about. Just leave me alone and go away!"_

_The girl didn't flinch, just stretch her hand._

"_Come with me."_

_Tsuyu stared at the hand, then at its owner. The girl's eyes had softened, and she repeated in a calm tone:_

"_Come with me"_

"_Who are you?"_

_The girl didn't answer at first. Tsuyu caught carefully the small hand. Surprisingly, despite of the cold, it was warm. _

"_My name is…"_

-End Flashback-

"Aï Enma" Tsuyu muttered. "That was her name. She was living with an old man in a temple for a few weeks, until her grandfather's funerals, I think. She let me in, gave me whatever I needed for the night, and I left in the morning. In fact, I would have stayed longer if she had allowed me to. She wished me good luck with my career and let me leave. I came back to Tokyo after that, back to my parents for a while, then I took an apartment and I met Kion again. That's the whole story…" she chuckled "It's funny to talk about it after all that time."

"Did you try to see her again?" Ren asked.

Tsuyu shook her head.

"I went back last year, but they weren't there anymore. And I said they weren't going to stay very long. I was starting to think that I will never see her again but…now I know where to look. I just want to see if she's okay. The little ojou is very special…"

Kion was about to add something when Ren's phone rang. The alarm. He had to go back now if he didn't want to be late. He hadn't planned to stay so long. Tsuyu smiled when she notice his annoyance.

"We'll take the bill, go ahead Ren, you don't have all day. Unless you want me to drive you?"

"No thank you" Ren said bitterly. "Unlike you, I do care about my life."

The last time she did, they nearly had an accident, due to Tsuyu's quick temper. Ren still had the event fresh in his memory.

"As you wish" she sighted, raising her hands as submission. "We'll see you later then."

Ren nodded: "See you, Kion, Tsuyu…" and left.

He was almost running under the rain again, and trying to catch the next bus. If he missed this one, he would have to go by feet.

"See it" he muttered while a white bus stopped along the sidewalk. He ran faster. The driver either didn't notice him or didn't want to wait any longer, but in any case, the door closed and the bus moved off, leaving a protesting Ren behind.

"Hey that's not fair!" he shouted, angry. Now he wouldn't be at college before thirty good minutes by feet. Grumbling and thundering forth, he took his cell phone and called someone.

"Hi, Kumo? I'll be late for first period…can you take the course? Yeah, I missed the bus. Hey don't laugh you idiot! O…okay, thank you. See you then."

He hanged and sight. A long walk was about to start…

"_BOW WOW"_

Ren stopped, surprised by the loud bark of the nearby dog, wherever it was. A cry made him run in its direction and soon he was in a dead end. The animal was biting strongly the leg of a young girl lying on the ground. She was trying to get rid of the animal but her kicks didn't make any difference.

"Get out!" Ren shouted while grabbing a pipe lying on a wall. "Get out!"

The dog growled and went backward when it saw the young man. It was enough for the girl to get up. A quick look made him understand it was the girl he saw earlier, the supposed Aï Enma. She stared at the dog, and muttered words he barely understood. Maybe a foreign language. Suddenly, the dog stopped growling and ran away. He heard the girl sight.

"Thank you sir"

The same small voice. Yep, it was definitely her.

"Are you all right?" Ren asked. He saw immediately her leg bleeding, but she wasn't weeping. He bit his lower lip, the wound wasn't quite bad, but it had to be treated. He looked around, thinking, then decided:

"My place is not far away from here. I'll treat you there."

The girl stared at him a few seconds, and then nodded.

"Let's go then."

Ren was amazed. He thought he would have to convince her more but…

"You're not scared?"

"You're not a bad man" she answered, her eyes focused on the direction the dog left.

"How would you know?"

"I just know" she said. Then, she added, as an explanation: "I can see things others don't."

Ren opened the way. His apartment on the forth floor was small, but it was enough for himself and the rent wasn't that high. Since his parents were both dead, he relied on his uncle and aunt who promised to pay half of it, so that he will not have to accumulate jobs. As long as he succeeded in his studies, he wasn't worried of them taking back their word.

At the door, Ren stopped and turned towards the girl. She was staring, or rather looking, at him with a questioning look.

"I have just something to ask. Are you Aï Enma?"

She didn't seem surprise and simply nodded.

"And you are Ishimoku Ren."

It wasn't a question, and he was astonished.

"How do you know my name?"

Aï only pointed the mailbox on his door.

"It's written here."

Ren dropped on the floor, hit by his own stupidity. This was starting well…

* * *

I'll start the next chapter next week. thanks for reading (and I love reviews, mostly critics. thank you ^^)


	3. Mediums

First of all, thank you for the reviews! I wasn't expecting more than one or two at the begining.

It took me a little more time that I expected to write the chapter, but I'll try to update every two weeks maximum. Enjoy!

* * *

Ren's apartment wasn't that big: a kitchen/living room, bedroom and bathroom. Still, Aï seemed to like the place. Her eyes were skimming over the old couch, the few decorations hanging here and there. Her gaze got caught by a singular object; an old katana, standing on its support. She waited until the young man came back from the bathroom with alcohol and bandages to ask, hand pointing the weapon.

"Where did you get it?"

"It's a family treasure, 'Ishimokuren'" Ren answered proudly. "My parents named me 'Ren' because of it."

"I see"

She sat down on the couch and waited for Ren to kneel and treat her wound. While he was working on it, she asked:

"Do you fence?"

"Sometimes" he smiled. "But I never use Ishimokuren, and I doubt I will one day."

A few minutes later, it was done.

"Just rest a bit" Ren said while he packed his medicine. "You can call someone later"

_Kumo will have to take another__ course_, he thought, grimacing. He could still try to catch the last one, at six in the evening.

The girl took out a cell phone from a pocket of her skirt and put it on the table next to the couch. Then, she laid down and closed her eyes. Ren had just the time to get up when he heard her whispering:

"It's a nice couch. There are a lot of happy memories coming from it."

Ren was stunned. Who was that girl to say such things? He knew it had belonged to his parents and grand-parents. He knew he had been conceived on it (as his parents loved to say) and he knew how much he was found of the old thing. He decided to ignore the comment and went to the bathroom.

"Do you want some tea, Aï?"

No answer. When he popped his head in the doorframe, he saw her eyes closed her breathing peaceful. He wondered how she fell asleep so quickly. Perhaps she was really tired, or the stray dog's attack scared her more that he thought. She was still a child after all. He still had to call Kumo right now, and took his cell phone. He knew he would fall on the messenger.

"Hi Kumo, it's me again. Sorry I think I won't make it for the second course. Can you take the work again? I'll explain later, thanks. See you."

He went back to the living and watched her sleep. Her long black hair were covering her face, and she was loosing her childish features. Her skirt had slightly gotten up, revealing her white slim legs. Ren blushed at the thought; was he fantasizing on a young girl already? Aï shivered in her sleep. He sight at his own immaturity and started to look for a blanket.

A cell phone's ring tone stopped him. Not his, Aï's. He took it from the table and hesitated. Should he answer? She wasn't awaking. Oh well…he took it and went into another room.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?"

Ren was surprised by the immediate answer, the angry answer. It was a man speaking, an old man perhaps. The man that was living with her; he remembered Tsuyu talking about it. What was his name already? Oh, right, she didn't tell him.

"I am Ishimoku Ren, sir. Aï is with me, she is asleep right now."

There were no answers at first. Then, the old man spoke:

"Sleeping?" His voice was suspicious, and Ren thought he couldn't blame him. "Really? What is she doing with you?"

"She was attacked by a stray dog, and since I'm studying medicine, I brought her to my place to treat…"

"Ojou was attacked by a dog? A big one? Is she all right?"

Ren almost smiled.

"He only bit her leg, and I treated her just after it. She'll be all right."

"Can you hand him to me, please?"

Aï's voice almost made him jump. She was in the doorframe, a hand on the locker and sleepy eyes.

"Just a minute" Ren said before handing her the phone. She thanked him with a small nod.

"Yes, Wanyuudo. Yes. No. I know. No. Now. Yes. No, no need to. Thank you."

She looked at Ren.

"What is your address, please? Wanyuudo is coming to take me home."

About ten minutes later, someone was at the door. As he supposed, it was an old man, wearing an old traditional suit and a red scarf. When he saw Ren, he bowed.

"I am here to get Ojou. Thank you for taking care of her"

Ren could almost feel the 'you don't need to do it anymore' behind the words. Aï walked slowly, limping on her bad leg.

"Let's go Wanyuudo. Thank you again" she added, facing Ren with her emotionless eyes. "And can you say to Hone Onna she made the good choice? She'll need to hear it."

Ren was surprised again. Did she know he intended to nickname Tsuyu that way, or was it a coincidence? Maybe she didn't even remember the woman. Hey, wait a second. Was she even talking about her?

"She'll be okay, let her know" Aï's voice cut him in his thoughts. "We'll meet again, Ishimoku Ren, good bye."

--

Ren enjoyed college, the medicine class, his pals, the teachers…except when imbeciles make fun of him all afternoon. Just because he said he was with a junior high school girl earlier, Kumo played the man horrified-because-he-just-discovers-his-best-friend-is-pedophillia, and a few others had been interested in the story: after all, even if Ren was popular because of his good-looking face and brilliant grades, he wasn't dating anyone. And that fact annoyed him more; blind dates were often on programs almost every week-ends. Well, he couldn't deny everything; Aï had clearly been on his mind the rest of the time. But he _didn't_ need a girlfriend.

"Oi Ren! Wake up"

Kumo gave him a great thump in the back, making him fall from his chair.

"Are you crazy?" Ren shouted, before realizing the classroom being silent and staring at him with funny eyes. "…sorry."

There was a ring, saving him from further comments. Ren sighted. He had been thinking about Aï again. Who was she after all? He didn't realize immediately Kumo was talking to him.

"Hey, are you listening? You haven't been yourself this afternoon."

"Sorry" Ren muttered. "What's next?"

"Classes are done" Kumo said, frowning. "You're sure you're all right?"

"Oh?" Ren was surprised. Had he really been through four hours? "I'll head home then."

Kumo was about to say something, but gave up.

"I guess a good night sleep and you'll be better. But please, be the Ren I love tomorrow. Remember we meet at the temple at two."

The young man nodded in a smile. Maybe he was just tired. The bus wouldn't be here for fifteen minutes. He could still start walking, he didn't feel like waiting. The sky was cloudy, and he suspect it was about to rain again. He walked faster. A little later, he noticed the streets were empty. It wasn't late, but…

"Sir! Sir! Please!"

Ren stopped and looked back. A little boy with a red cap, shirt and dark blue shorts was waving at him. The kid was odd, toddling like a three years-old child.

"Sir! Please, I lost my dog. Can you help me, please?"

Ren was confused. The boy was very strange. He couldn't see all of his face, but looked closer to the clothes. He blinked. The shirt wasn't red, it was covered with blood.

"What the…are you okay boy? What happened?"

"My…dog. Find it!"

He saw the boy's eyes. Red, bloody red eyes. Injuries everywhere on the face. His mouth bleeding. The kid couldn't be alive. He couldn't be walking.

_What's happening!_

"I want my dog baaaaack!"

Ren went backward. The boy was acting like a zombie now, hands stretching toward him. His legs were heavy, and he was frozen.

"Run! Now!"

The cry woke him and he moved backward. Behind the zombie-like boy, a young girl in her school uniform. But it was not Aï. He felt disappointed.

"Go away, please!"

The girl ran to him and stopped in front of him as to protect him.

"Please, I don't know what you are looking for, but leave him alone."

"But…my dog."

"Who are you, tell me. Just tell me."

"I…my dog isn't here anymore. I want my dog back."

The girl shook her head and said:

"I don't know where your dog is. Please, go in peace."

The boy frowned –Ren guessed he was frowning- before turning back and vanish. The girl sight in relief and turned to face him. Ren was still too flabbergasted to speak. He chose to take a closer look to the girl. She was wearing the uniform of Shibata Junior High, had brown hair and blue eyes. Worried blue eyes.

"Are you all right sir?" she asked, concerned. "Did you get harmed?"

Ren shook his head. She smiled.

"Thank God. There are a lot of things like him around, so be careful, and run whenever you see one."

She was about to leave when he found his voice again:

"Hey, what was that thing? And who are you?"

"My name is Yuzuki Mikage. The thing was…a stray spirit. I wonder how you could see it, normally, only mediums can…"

"Are you a medium?"

She nodded.

"I can see things others don't since I'm a child. When I can, I try to save them but…sometimes it's not enough. So I'm glad I could help you today."

Ren was half listening.

'_I can see things others don't'. That's what she said. She must be a medium too. _

"Do you know if there are other mediums around?" he asked. He felt that saying Aï's name wouldn't help her. Yuzuki frowned.

"I think I felt a few ones, but I cannot tell you how many they are. After all, Tokyo is a big town and they must be more powerful than me…"

Ren nodded. Of course, how could she know?

"Thank you, then" he muttered. "I'll be careful next time."

He didn't expect her to smile in disbelief, bow and walk away. He just stands at the place for a moment, wondering if he had been dreaming.

--

Yuzuki was glad. She was happily trotting along on the sidewalk, filled with the content feeling of saving someone. A well-looking guy who actually believed her. If she ever met him again, will she be daring enough to ask him to go drink something?

"Yuzuki Mikage-san?"

She stopped when she heard her name being called. When she lift her eyes, she saw a familiar figure at the corner of the street. A girl from her school, from her class. Enma Aï, if she remembered correctly. Behind the girl, an old man with a red scarf. He didn't seem dangerous, but she suddenly wasn't at ease anymore.

"Are you Aï Enma-san?" she asked. What did she wanted from her? They never talked to each other in class, and she was always alone. Usually, no one paid attention to her. Her red eyes were fixing her intensely. Then, she spoke in a low, soft tone.

"Where did the boy go? I know where he can find what he is looking for."

Yuzuki blinked.

"You're a medium?"

Aï nodded slowly.

"The boy died in a car crash a few months ago, while he was looking for his dog. Where did he go, please?"

"In the corner over there. He was attacking a student when I saw him. Are you sure you can…?"

"Don't worry" the old man said kindly. "He will rest in peace tonight. Thank you for the information, Mikage-san."

Aï's eyes were lost somewhere in front of her. Yuzuki was still feeling uncomfortable.

"I guess I'll leave you now. Have a nice evening Enma-san."

She left, hurrying on her way. Aï eyed her escape, but didn't say a word. Wanyuudo frowned behind her.

"Ojou, you were cold with her" It was a statement. "Has she done something wrong?" Aï ignored the question, and started to walk in the direction Yuzuki had pointed.

* * *

did you like it?


	4. Her Enemy

* * *

Okay, I'm back again. Sorry for the waiting, in fact I wasn't very inspired for this one (hope you will still like it anyway ..") and my computer had problems with the Internet. The next chapter should be updated soon, since I've already started it.

Thanks again for all the reviews!!

I apologize for any grammar or syntax error (I'm not an english speaker) and I don't own Hell Girl. Too bad ;_;

* * *

Ren woke up the next day at the sound of his door's bell. After a quick look through the hole, he recognized Tsuyu's silhouette leaning against the wall. What was she doing there? Wasn't she supposed to work today? When he opened, she tried to smile. He noticed immediately she had been crying.

"Hi" her voice was awfully broken.

He cringed. It was very un-Tsuyu-like to speak that way. He just nodded in return, forcing a small smile on his face.

"Come in." He said, opening the door for her. "Do you want some tea?"

How long has she been waiting outside? He saw her shivering. She wasn't wearing anything warm enough for today. Her eyes flied around the living room, just like Aï's had been doing the day before.

"You changed a few things since last time."

"I bought furniture. Sit down; it will only take a minute"

He went to the kitchen and made tea quickly. When he came back, he noticed she was silently crying.

"Here" he said, giving her a cup.

Tsuyu thanked him, and drank a slip. Since she didn't know where to start, he asked:

"How was your job recently?"

Outch! Wrong question! Her tears duplicated and he felt -oh so- stupid.

"I was fired"

_Great Ren_ he thought, _you've always been the best to make a woman cry_

"I denounced my boss as a drug-dealer. He had time to fire me before he was arrested."

"How did you know?"

"He tried to sell me drugs, because I was a little tired the last days –the pressure, you know. My mother died from that stuff, I didn't want to get involved in it but I felt wrong to let him…"

"You did right, Tsuyu" Ren assured, putting his hand on her shoulder. "The police would have found out one day or…"

The very moment he said these words, he froze.

"_Can you say to Hone Onna she made the good choice? She'll need to hear it. She'll be okay, let her know."_

Aï's words made him bit his lip. So the girl _was_ talking about Tsuyu.

"What's wrong Ren?"

He hesitated. Just a second, he hesitated. She was so depressed; maybe it would cheer her up a little.

"I met Aï again, the girl you were talking about."

Tsuyu's eyes went wide, and she almost dropped her cup. The surprise had cut her in her thoughts, and she was no longer worried about her job, as he expected.

"No kidding…"

"Just after I left from the café I met her. She was attacked by a dog, and I brought her back here to treat her wound. That Wanyuudo guy came to pick her and she told me that Hone Onna would be ok, that you did the right thing."

Tsuyu's eyes were red again, but he could only read relieve.

"Thanks God Ojou is all right. I was so worried…"

She didn't seemed surprise about the fact Aï knew about her situation. Ren waited until he saw the genuine smile on her lips, reassuring him on her sate of mind.

"Did you know she's a medium?"

"Yeah, I heard about it" Tsuyu answered, having another slip of her tea. "She had quite a bad reputation in her village because of it, but each time those idiots were worried for something, they would come to her to ask favours. When I was there, one came at two in the morning for a stupid request. Bastards" she whispered, frowning.

Ren could only feel sorry for the girl, but he still had a grumpy Tsuyu to cheer up. He had a sudden idea:

"I was just thinking; do you have any plans for today?"

Tsuyu shook her head.

"No, I was supposed to shoot a few scenes, but since I'm fired…"

"I'm going to the temple with friends. Would you like to come?"

Tsuyu opened her mouth, then frowned:

"Are that Kumo gay guy and his brother coming?"

Ren twitched. He almost forgot the first impression the woman made on his two best friends. Kumo, being too gay for his own good, clenched to him, asking (screaming) in horror "if the witch was Ren's girlfriend" and his brother, Moku, stared at her stupidly without a word. In fact, he drooled all afternoon that day, unable to talk properly. He reluctantly nodded. Tsuyu sighted, but smiled.

"A little distraction can't be bad. I'll go with you…but please tell me there will be others!"

He reassured her, adding that two other boys and one girl would be coming too.

"Yamawaro and Hikaru Ashiya. They are twins, and they'll bring their little sister. You should get along with the twins, but do not pay attention to Kikuri; she's so puerile and provocative…"

"I'll manage" she signed again. Ren could notice she was better. He smiled…"Oh, and what if I call Kion? You still have a crush on the poor girl, don't you?"…not for long.

"I'm over it!" he groaned, as a faint red started tainting his cheeks. "It was years ago!"

Tsuyu smiled knowingly, and he knew he would never, ever, be able to escape her inquisitive gaze.

"But she is not" the woman added. "She is still waiting for you to ask her out, you know."

Ren growled, but didn't say anything. The picture of a girl with red eyes in her sailor uniform had just invaded his mind.

--

The temple was a quiet place. The building itself was encircled by a large row of trees in blossom, and there were a large garden behind. A lot of people, mostly couples, would come and pray for their happiness or success. Ren and Tsuyu were waiting at the entrance, being a little early after a quick lunch.

"We still have half an hour" Ren told, glancing quickly at his watch. "Maybe we should go and walk around?"

Tsuyu stood up and looked at him.

"I heard there was a gigantic sakura tree not far from here. Will we be heading there?"

"I don't think so. You want to go now?"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the place. Ren noticed how huge it was. The branches were stretching far from their trunk, covered with pink little flowers in blossom. Only a few people were around, sitting at the bottom, sharing a moment in family, in couple or alone. He suddenly felt Tsuyu getting rigid. When he looked at her, she had her eyes wide open, amazed.

"Ojou" he heard her whisper.

He turned back his attention toward the tree. From where he was, he could not see a dead angle, but as soon as he bent on his right…

Aï was there, in a red and white dress. She was looking at the sakura tree and Wanyuudo was sitting not far away from her, smoking. Ren had a blank. What was she doing here? And what was he suppose to do? Tsuyu was breathing louder and faster, definitely not in her usual state of mind. He saw Aï lift her head in their direction and starting to walk toward them. Her hair was attached in a high ponytail, and her eyes seemed redder than last time. As soon as she left, the old man got up and followed her. When he saw them, he frowned but didn't say a word. What was wrong with him?

"He's very overprotective" Tsuyu muttered, answering the unspoken question of her friend. "I think he knows her since she was a toddler."

When the girl was at their level, she stopped and bowed politely.

"Ishimoku Ren" she said, facing the young man. Then, she turned toward the woman "Long time not to see, Ohne Onna."

Tsuyu had a huge smile.

"Long time not to see, Ojou. I'm glad to see you're fine. Hello Wanyuudo."

The old man bowed in return, his features severe. He wasn't that pleased to see them. Ren decided to talk to light the atmosphere.

"So, what are you doing around?"

"A prayer for some stray spirit" Aï answered quietly. She glanced at them, returning the question without a word.

"We're waiting for some friends" Ren replied in a smile. "Tsuyu had a tough day"

Aï nodded and stared at the woman. Her face was expressing curiosity and compassion. Whatever was going through her mind, it was hard to know.

"How have you been, Ojou?" Tsuyu asked. "You've grown up a lot since last time…"

"Fine, thank you"

She stretched her hand, and the woman did the same, so that her fingers would gently rap around hers. Tsuyu's face brightened and half closed her eyes. Ren couldn't understand her delight but didn't comment. A few minutes later, Aï withdraw her hand quickly. Her face became totally emotionless and she clenched her fists.

"See who's here! Aï Enma, the so-infamous Hell Girl."

Ren turned back immediately. A guy in a black coat and blond hair was smiling at them. A naughty smile. That was bad. Aï didn't say a word, and stoically stared at him. The guy smiled evilly and muttered:

"Our problem isn't resolved yet, dear. I'll prove to the world my brother was innocent and send you back to where you belong."

"Do you have a problem sir?" Ren asked in a harsh tone. "Otherwise, I will ask you to leave."

The guy grinned expectantly: "So you have new knights since last time, don't you? Bad little girl, always hiding behind people…no wonder Sentarô and that kid were killed."

Aï paled a lot. Wanyuudo made one step forwards. He was very angry. And so was Ren:

"Get out of my sight" the young man grumble "before I slice your head in two."

The guy grinned more:

"A katana? Dear, you choose them well."

She answered quietly, not removing her face from him.

"Get away. Now"

Her tone was protective, though emotionless. Her eyes were light in a dangerous glint. She was furious, Ren could tell. Furious and worried. From what? Was that guy a medium too?

"We'll meet again, Aï Enma and her knives. I'll wait for my time, be sure I'll come up to you the day you will expect it less."

"Out of my sight!" Ren roared, stepping closer. People around them stopped a second. The guy laughed again, and went backwards.

"Dear Aï Enma, next time I'll see you, you will be alone, be sure of that."

And she answered in a way that made Ren shiver from uneasiness:

"I know."

--

"Who's that guy?" Ren asked. "What's him problem with you?"

Aï avoided facing him, and Tsuyu put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone, Ren. If she doesn't want to talk about it, it's her choice."

The young man sighed in discomfort. Wanyuudo answered instead:

"His name is Gil de Ronfer. His brother was arrested because of Ojou but he refused to accept it."

Nobody had the time to say anything, a voice caught their attention:

"Ren! Hey Ren what are you…oh crap! Don't tell me the witch is with you!"

Kumo and the band were coming from behind. Tsuyu frowned a little. Ren smiled a little. All his friends were here, even the devil Kikuri, dressed in a provocative way, as usual. Aï bowed again, and whispered:

"Have a nice day, then."

She started to leave, but Wanyuudo didn't follow her immediately. He turned to Tsuyu and said quickly:

"Can I have your phone number, just in case something happen? I know you'd do a lot for Ojou if she's in trouble."

"Sure" the woman took out of her handbag a red card. "You have my phone, cell phone and address"

Wanyuudo accepted it without hesitation and thanked her. Ren hesitated a second, then took a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper he found in his pocket.

"My cell phone" he just said, hanging it to Wanyuudo. "Just in case Tsuyu in unable to answer. You and Aï know where I live anyway."

Without a word, the old man took it and bowed before running after the girl. Tsuyu stared at him with wide eyes, full of surprise.

"Why did you…"

He didn't even know. Something had pushed him to do so. Before he could answer properly, Kumo jumped on his shoulders and embraced him from behind.

"Ren my friend! Is the girl the one you were talking about yesterday? You have such good taste, but isn't she a bit gloomy?"

Ren sighted, but cannot prevent himself from smiling at the comment he had good taste.

"Leave it Kumo" he groaned. "She's too young."

_And s__he already has serious problems _he added in silence.

* * *

Reviews are still appreciated =)


	5. Awkward HouseSharing

I might take a little longer to update the next chapter. I've got exams coming up soon, and I'd rather check my course for a while…

This chapter is more like drabbles on the cohabitation Ren/Ai. A few of them were fun to write. Others less. I hope you'll still enjoy it anyway.

Thanks again for the reviews! And excuse any grammar or else error t_t

I do not own Hell Girl. Too bad.

* * *

Ren was working on a essay when his phone rang. He sighted and picked up without looking at the number.

"Komu, stop it a second, it's tiring in the end."

"Wanyuudo's speaking."

Ren felt a sweat drop going down his head. Oups, first mistake.

"Err…sorry sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'm going to Osaka to take care of some business and I need someone to keep Ojou a few days."

"You can't take her with you?"

"Tomorrow's Monday, she needs to go to school" Wanyuudo replied dryly. "And your apartment is closer to Shibata Junior High that Ohne Onna's."

Ren looked around him. His place wasn't very clean, but that was just a matter of time. Where could he let her sleep? He didn't hear the old man barking.

"Ishimoku Ren! What is your answer!"

"Hum? Oh, sorry. No problem. When are you coming?"

"Tonight, at nine. I'll drop her at the door, and leave immediately."

Ren sighted. So amiable. He checked the clock: it was seven. He had two hours.

"All right. I'll be waiting then."

"Thank you and good-bye"

Wanyuudo cut the communication. Ren frowned. That man was not patient for a bit.

--

_Ding dong_

At nine, she was at the door. He had just the time to finish the chores, prepare his own place to sleep –he decided to leave her his room, and arrange the last details before her arriving (like hiding dirty magazines or DVDs in a closet). She was in her sailor uniform, holding a large backpack in her right hand. Her brown-red eyes were on him as soon as he opened the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay" she said, bowing. Ren crossed his arms behind his head and smiled:

"No problem. Come in, and make yourself at home."

Aï was settled within minutes. He showed her the kitchen, the bathroom, and gave her an extra key he always kept in case.

"If you need anything, just tell me" he added. "I won't be a very pleasant company, I have homework to do but feel free to watch the television."

"I have my own work" she answered quietly. "I won't be a bother; I'm used to do things in silence."

_No kidding_ he thought ironically. He bet she could be silence itself if she wanted to.

"Do you have any plans for the next days? I mean, do I need to drive you somewhere?"

She shook her head.

"I only go to school. Sometimes at the park."

"You never hang out with friends?" Ren asked, a little bit surprised.

"I don't have…real friends. They think I'm weird, or they are afraid of me. At school, people just leave me alone."

She stared at him as he was about to say that she wasn't that strange. Her eyes were saying 'try to deny it, even you did'. He bit his lower lip and muttered a soft 'sorry'.

--

When he woke up the next morning, two questions/answers popped up in his head:

Why was he sleeping in his couch? /Ah, Aï was living with him for a few days.

Why did he felt he didn't have much space in his sleeping place? /…he wasn't alone.

Ren lowered his head, only to see the girl rolled against him, fingers clenched to his T-shirt and head lying on his shoulder. What happened last night? He remembered finishing his essay, changing in the bathroom, jumping on the couch after turning the lights off. He had no dreams, and didn't recall speaking in his sleep. What happened? His thoughts were slowly interrupted by other

Her breath was slow, and he could fell her small body pressed against his. What was he suppose to do in such a situation! He was an adult; she was a kid for him. Why was his heart beating faster than usual? She was warm, and he warming up quickly. He should be moving now! He was going be so embarrassed when she'll wake up.

For a strange reason, he didn't feel like going. It was peaceful.

Ren tried to remember the last time he slept with a girl. He winced. His last girlfriend didn't stay with him long enough for them to pass that limit. Even though they use to sleep in the same bed, they were only holding each other all night. It wasn't as…nice as it was now.

At the same moment, he felt her moving. She groaned a bit and lifted her head. Her sleepy eyes half-closed when she noticed he was awake.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"'Morning" he replied, a little more dryly that he intended to. "Mind to explain why you're here?"

She sat on the edge of the couch, still drowsy.

"I couldn't sleep" she murmured. "Do you mind if I take the couch tonight?"

"Uh…I guess not" Ren uttered, taken aback by the surprising request. He would take back the futon with great pleasure but…"Are you sure?"

"I told you; the couch has good memories within it. I will be content."

He watched her getting up and leaving without a word. A stupid question when through his head, and he couldn't stop the words slipping out of his mouth:

"Hey, Aï, how old are you?"

She was acting like a grown-up adult. Perhaps the fact living with the old man, or having no friends intrigued him. A lot of questions popped in his head. He wanted to know her a bit better, understand why she was speaking with such distance. She stopped walking, but didn't turn to answer.

"I'll be fifteen in a few weeks" she murmured. "Why?"

"Just curious."

--

When he arrived at his apartment that night, the door opened. Aï, in dark clothes, stared at him with a surprised look.

"Weren't you supposed to end classes now?"

Ren felt he was a kid being scanned by his mother. He laughed a bit and put his arm behind his head.

"A teacher was missing. Where were you going?"

"I forgot a book in class and I need to water the plants. Wanyuudo is the concierge and gardener of the school; he left me the key."

"All right…Can I come with you? I never went to Shibata Junior High."

It was a stupid excuse, but he wanted to accompany her. And he knew she felt it when she frowned at him.

"Whatever."

On he road, she was very quiet. When he asked questions, she would always answer by a 'yes' or 'no' when she could. By the time they arrived at the building, Ren learned that her favourite colour was red; she liked reading, playing the flute and eating noodles with eggs. Even if she disliked sports, she could sit and watch a game for hours. He hesitated on asking about the incident in the park, why that Gil de Ronfer had call her 'Hell Girl', but assumed it was still too early for that.

--

Ren stretched and yarn, yearning for a shower. The night has been more comfortable in his futon; and when he awaked, Aï wasn't in his arms. One good thing, at least. He still felt guilty about leaving her sleeping on the couch, but as soon as dinner was done, she said good-night and lay down on the thing. No choice left. He sighted and got up.

He picked up a few clothes and walked quietly to the bathroom. Perhaps it was because he wasn't entirely awaken, but he didn't heard the water stop. When he opened the door, he froze. Aï was in the middle of the room, her long black hair and pale skin soaked, a towel in her hand. Completely naked.

"Sorrymymistake!"

He shut the door as quickly and tried to breathe normally. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was soon going to explode. A red shade tainted his cheeks and he put a hand on his face to try to stop a nosebleed.

_Didn't she learn to close a door? Why must she be so cute?_ He thought. Maybe he really needed a girlfriend after all.

He felt the door opening and took a step aside. Aï's body was enveloped in a towel, her hair still falling on her shoulders and back. Ren felt he was blushing and looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Hum…Err, sorry Aï. I…it won't happen again."

"I'll lock the door next time" she muttered, a slight blush on her own face. "Go ahead, the place is free. I'll dress up in your room if you don't mind"

He nodded awkwardly. Before he closed the door, he heard like a small chuckle. He couldn't help smiling too.

--

"I have a problem with maths. Could you help me please?"

Ren lifted his head. Aï was in the doorframe, holding a notebook in a hand, a sheet of paper in the other. He smiled and nodded.

"Let me see…"

She sat next to him and showed him the exercise she was having a hard time. An inequation. Ren explained before going back on his own homework. A few moments later, he growled

"What's the name of that ligament already…"

"Which one?"

"The shoulder's" he answered without thinking.

There was a pause before she replied:

"Coracohumeral, coracoclavicular or capsular ligament?"

"Coracohumeral! Thank y…" Ren stopped mid-sentence, his mouth wide open "How did you know"

"A parent taught me biology when I was younger."

"…"

"Thank you for helping me. I'll go and watch the news."

He could only look at her with amazement as she left and closed the door.

--

Ren looked at his watch. Still ten minutes to go. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Staying outside Shibata Junior High, waiting for his roommate. When he saw her walking towards the exit gates, he got up and waited for her to see him. Her eyes grew a little wide, and he could swear he saw a small smile on her lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly when she joined him.

Around them, girls were squealing and giggling about the young man. Some of them were surprised to see him talking with Aï.

"I thought it would be nice if we got home together" he answered simply. "I need to go to the groceries, if you need anything…"

She nodded and they both started walking back home. A few meters away, he asked:

"How was your day?"

"As usual. And yours?"

Ren knew he wouldn't have any more comments, so started speaking. A few moments later, he heard her saying:

"I'd like to see you fence, one day."

"The club is opened on Wednesday, in fact tomorrow night. Would you like to come?"

--

The smell of sweat was everywhere, but Ren didn't mind. After all, it was his own and his comrades. Fencing was his passion, even though he wasn't that good. At least, that was what he believed. Other students looked at him as the best.

"Students! In pair of two, I want to see you fight for good. "

Ren smiled. That was the part of the lesion he preferred. Real training, no exercises. He won easily against his two first partners, before the teacher ordered a pause. Wiping the sweat from his face, he went toward Aï, sitting on a bench with his stuff. She had stared from the beginning, without blinking. Ren was in some way impressed by her impassivity. Some fights were quite violent, and she didn't seem afraid.

"So, how do you like it?"

She looked at him, and blinked.

"Impressive. Are you always as good?"

"I have a spectator tonight. I don't want to make a bad score" he laughed.

She gave him his bottle of water in silence.

"Students! Settle up with a different pair now!"

He smiled at her again and went back to the training. He really was in a good shape tonight.

--

Ren and she were watching television on the old couch. She was sitting very close to him, eyes on the screen with great attention, but it didn't bothered him. He was growing accustomed to her presence now. Suddenly, the phone rang. Her ring tone. He turned the volume off and got up as she picked it.

"Wanyuudo?"

Ren went to the kitchen. He didn't want to overhear her conversation, just leave her alone, but it was hard.

"Yes. I see. Why? All right. No. Yes. I know. Right. I'm listening."

For a few moments, he didn't hear any word. He thought she had hanged up, but when he came back, the concentration on her face proved him wrong. She quickly glanced at him before looking at the mute TV.

"If you think so…"

She hanged up and looked strait at him.

"Wanyuudo is unable come back before two weeks. Can I stay a little longer?"

* * *

I'm still fond of reviews, if you don't mind =)

* * *


	6. Exorcism

I'm sosososososo sorry! I'm good to nothing when I'm on vacation. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take that much time.

I was impressed, I never got that much reviews on any fanfic...thanks guys!

I don't know how works an exorcism at all so I just put it the way I thought it would be.

I do not own Hell Girl, and sorry for the english grammar mistakes..

* * *

Ren was annoyed: he had no plan for the evening. Kumo left him because of his job, the others were working, neither Kion nor Tsuyu were answering his phone call, and Aï told him earlier she was going to come home late. What could he possibly just _do_! Sitting on a bench, drink in a hand and wondering wasn't going to help him. Perhaps he could just sit down and watch a movie, for once. He didn't have homework or anything, and he had a day-off. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello Sir! How are you?"

He lifted his head. There was Yuzuki, smiling a little shyly, her schoolbag in hand. He smiled a little.

"Hi. It's Yuzuki, right?"

The girl seemed delighted.

"You remember my name! I…I mean, yes, it's me. I was wondering if you had any other…problems?"

He shook his head.

"Nope, thanks for asking though."

She giggled, and he recognized the first symptoms of a crush. He sighted inside; he didn't really need that right now. Just as if answering his prayer, his phone rang. He looked at the number, and was a little surprise when he recognized Kion's. He excused himself before answering:

"Ichimoku Ren."

"_Hi Ren. I'm…I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone, I had to put it on mute…did you want anything?"_

"Nothing wrong" he said "Just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight". He didn't want to say 'since I'm alone' in front of the junior high girl.

"_Err…I'm sorry I'm unable to leave…but maybe you can come? I'm sure the staff will let you in, and Tsuyu will be glad to see you too! I' never knew making a movie or acting was so stressing…"_

Ren reacted immediately

"Wait…I thought it was cancelled?"

"_In fact, people were glad Tsuyu had the guts to phone the police…they called her back __yesterday, and she drove me into it again…"_

He couldn't stop a wide smile to spread on his face.

"That's great" he whispered. "I'm glad for Tsuyu…and you."

He heard her giggle and smile in return. She told him then where to join her, and soon enough, he knew he had a plan for the night. He almost forgot Yuzuki when he shut down the phone.

"I should be going" he said. "Are you far from here?"

He couldn't help asking. After all, even if it was still day, it wasn't really safe for a young girl to walk alone. His thoughts went back to Aï. Where did she take off? Was she safe? He felt stupid not insisting on accompanying her. Yuzuki just babbled a few words on the safe neighbourhood and that she would hate to make him late with meeting his friends etc, etc…and he silently thanked her for being polite.

--

The next few hours had been fun. Really fun, even if the shooting scene was a mess. The staff was nice, Kion cute in her kimono and Tsuyu… Ren shivered. The costume of the bone women was…terrifying. He thought for a moment he really was in company of a strange creature. The character was made for Tsuyu.

He quickly glanced at his watch. 10.30 pm. Aï should be back at that time. Ren went up the stairs and opened the door quietly. The apartment was dark, the shutter unclosed. He frowned. Aï wasn't here.

He picked his cell phone and checked the text she had sent him earlier: _Coming home late. Don't wait for me._

Did she imply that late? Well, He just had to wait until she came back. Ren sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

When he opened his eyes again, it was morning. The TV screen was off, and a weight on his legs made him look down. Aï was there, sleeping on his lap, covered by a blanket. He noticed then himself was covered too.

_Wonder what time it is_ he thought, looking around. His eyes stopped on the small clock on the nearest table. 5.00 am. Well, they still had some time. He'll wait until she wakes up. He didn't felt like doing it right now. She was so cute, curled against him so peacefully. He noticed how tired – no, exhausted –she looked. Another point they'll have to clear.

She suddenly opened her eyes and blinked at him. She looked like an angel, he couldn't help thinking.

"Morning" she whispered slowly. His half-anger was already disappearing. Great. He could only watch her get up, notice she was still in her school uniform.

"Where were you last night?" he asked suddenly.

She raised her eyes innocently:

"I left a text, I think. I was going home late."

"Well I wasn't expecting that late. Does Wanyuudo leave you…"

"He comes with me sometimes" she answered quietly. "But he never comes inside, he doesn't like it."

"Like what?"

"Exorcism"

For a moment, Ren was quiet, wondering if he had to believe it.

"Why didn't you go the first week?"

"I wasn't supposed to stay that long" she remembered him. "And they were harmless, they would have gone by themselves."

He kept in mind she was a medium.

"You go to the…whoever cursed house?"

Aï simply nodded. Ren frowned. What was he supposed to do now? Even if Wanyuudo allowed this behaviour, he wasn't too fond of the idea. She seemed to feel it, and added softly:

"I can't leave them. They need someone to help."

"Why you then? I mean, they are other medium in town…"

"They are too few" she replied, slightly annoyed. "My power is strong enough, I can handle it. And I can't deny family duty for too long."

Was it his impression, or she was bitter in the end? But at least, he got something to talk about:

"What family duty? To exorcise people?"

She frowned, as if she said too much, but nodded.

"If you are scared for me, come" It was as if she was daring him to do so.

"Okay. Call me to tell me where to go. I don't like you walking alone in the streets late at night."

"I've done it long enough."

"But that guy is looking out for you!"

Aï quickly stood up. Ren noticed her left hand trembling slightly before she hid and clenched her fist in her back.

"I know" she said softly. "But what can I do?"

Ren bit his lip. It was unnerving.

"What happened with that Gil de Ronfer?" he asked directly, tired of hesitating.

Aï looked away.

"I'm going to shower" she said, once done. "I'll be late for school."

She ignored him when he stood up to go after her and shut the door of the bathroom without another word.

--

That evening, he was anxious. For the first time of his life, he was going to see a real exorcism. Well, he didn't know what to expect, but still. When he asked her about it, she only said it wasn't as scary as in the movies. From what she told him, people tend to exaggerate the facts. The cursed one would be screaming or weeping, but not destroying everything around. But then, he had one absolute rule to follow; whatever might be happening, never interfere.

His thoughts were frozen when he saw her walking towards him.

"Let's go" she said as acknowledgement.

He followed without a word.

--

Aï didn't stop to admire the buildings as they walked into an very clean area. She was only focused on her road, looking around for where she was waited. Suddenly, she froze and turned back, looking up to Ren.

"We're here"

It was a nice house, Ren thought at first. The place they were heading was, to the young man's eyes, very clean. White walls, red roof, small windows, flowers all over…almost typical of a medium-class residence. When Aï rang at the door, a middle-aged woman opened the door and walked towards them quickly. She glared at Ren before glancing warily at Aï.

"I thought you were into secret."

"He's here to escort me back home" Aï muttered, ignoring the accusing tone.

"She came late last night" Ren interrupted, not wanting Aï to be scolded. "I won't let her on her own again."

The woman hesitated, but a loud moan coming from inside the house made up her mind.

"Come in, and let's do this fast."

Aï obeyed and walked in soundlessly, Ren not far behind.

--

The house seemed to be normal inside. Kitchen, living room, bathroom…except the moans and cries, coming louder and louder as they walked through the place.

"I don't understand" the woman started babbling. "He was quiet most of the time. I did exactly as you told me to, but one day he…"

"You gave him medicine, right?"

The woman glared at her again

"He was sick, he caught a cold. A little aspirin couldn't be bad."

Ren frowned. He didn't like the tone. It was as if she was blaming Aï for whoever's state.

"He was quiet for all week. The neighbours didn't talk, and everything was fine…"

"I'll do what I can, Madam."

"And you better do! I'm not paying for nothing!"

Aï ignored the last statement as she opened a door on her left and entered. The woman and Ren followed. The young man was then speechless: in front of them, a man in his twenties was weeping on a bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. When he saw Aï, he merely stopped.

"Good evening, Harusaki-san."

The man didn't say a word, but eyes her curiously. That's when Ren noticed his eyes were faintly glowing yellow.

"What do you want!" he barked suddenly, backing away as if she was being a threat.

"I want to help you, Harusaki-san."

"Buuulshit. I've never been so good since I'm in here!"

Ai was very close now. If she stretched her hand, she could touch him. Ren forgot to breath. The young medium closed her eyes and whispered a few words. Harusaki cringed, shook his head, and started to moan louder. Aï didn't stop whispering. The man started to shook, as if he was having epilepsy. The glow in his eyes intensified, and he bent in her direction. Suddenly, he grabbed her neck with one hand.

"Aï!" Ren cried, making a move in her direction. The warning she gave him came back in mind. Do not interfere.

The man's grip went stronger, as he saw her breath weakening. The woman at his side gapped, murmuring:

"I hope he won't kill her. We had enough publicity like that around…"

Ren clenched his fist angrily. He wouldn't wait until she died to intervene. He saw Aï fighting, opening her eyes, even with the lack of air entering her lungs. Still whispering and ignoring the man's grip –he slightly wondered how she did- she joined her hands in a prayer.

Harusaki screamed, then violently threw himself against the wall behind. He pulled Aï with him, not loosing his grip on her neck. The young medium hit herself hard on the edge of the bed but didn't groan. A few minutes later, it was done. The man stood still, as if taking a nap, breathing regularly. Ai on the other hand, didn't look so well.

"Ren" she called softly. The young man was at her side in seconds.

"Are you all right?"

She closed her eyes and rest against him, breathing slowly. He realized she was ready to faint. The woman came closer.

"Is he good now?"

Before Aï could come with an answer, Ren said:

"Can't you see she's going to pass out thanks to your Harusaki who nearly strangled her?"

The woman froze, puzzled. Then, she coldly pulled out a letter and hand it to them.

"No-one knows, okay? I don't want people talking."

"Harusaki-san'll be all right" Aï answered, standing up with Ren's help. Then, she took the letter and walked towards the front door. "Good-bye Madam, and don't worry, we won't see each other again."

--

"You're not going to leave like that?" asked Ren, incredulously.

"Actually, I need to go to the park. I have to pray for the stray spirit."

"Can't it wait tomorrow? It's almost 11 now."

"You can head home if you want. I'll catch up later."

Ren didn't answer, but helped her walking to wherever she needed to go, trying hard not to think.

_She had quite a bad reputation in her village because of it, but each time those idiots were worried for something, they would come to her to ask favours. When I was there, one came at two in the morning for a stupid request. Bastards_

Tsuyu's words came back to his mind. How much he understood her right now. Ren glanced quickly at the girl he was holding. No wonder why she looked so exhausted this morning.

"Does it often happens?" he asked. "The guy almost strangled…"

"Sometimes" she answered quickly. "But it doesn't last. Ren, can I ask a favour?"

He blinked, but agreed: anything to chase away that hazy gaze from her eyes.

"May I sleep with you?"

Ren nearly tripped when he heard the sentence. Aï wasn't in her right state of mind. Right? He heard a small chuckle and stared at her.

"I didn't mean it that way" to his surprise, she was slightly smiling, amused. "I usually need human heat after an exorcism" she was serious again, as if wondering if it was too much to ask. Ren sighted.

"That's why you were on my knees this morning?"

Despite the dark, he saw a small blush on her cheeks. It was his turn to chuckle.

"It's okay, you may."

He didn't regret it, just for the thankful and relieved look. Ren sighted. He was growing soft.

* * *

reviews? =)


	7. Everyday life Pause

Sorrry for the long wait!!! By the way, happy new year

this must be my shortest chapter. I'm not convinced by it but I'll cookyou a better and quicker chapter for sure. not mush renai in here, but still enjoy

I don't how Hell Girl. If I did, there would be a Renai.

* * *

BAMBAM!

Ren groaned. He was still in bed, thinking with difficulties due to his sleepy state. He yarned and turned on the other side. It was only 6 am, and he was going to sleep a little longer.

"Hey Ren! Wake up sleepy head! Kion and I…"

His eyes were wide open in the second. The door opened wide, and two figures stood in the doorframe. He almost jumped out of bed, if an undignified cry hadn't stopped him.

"What is the kid doing in your bed!"

Ren was petrified. He had completely forgotten Ai sleeping next to him. As he opened his mouth to answer, she opened her eyes. She didn't even flinch when she saw the two women in the doorway.

"Good Morning Hone Ohna, Miss Kion."

Ignoring the 'how does she know my name' from the latter, and Ren's shocked face, Tsuyu entered and bent next to her.

"Are you all right, Ojou?"

The girl nodded.

"Just a tiring experience. How are you?"

Tsuyu smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'm fine Ojou. I'm more concerned about you."

Kion came next to Ren and frowned:

"you weren't doing weird things to her, were you?"

Ren blushed furiously and babbled:

"I'm not! And what are you doing in my place!"

"Well we're just visiting. You came yesterday; and we would be so awwwwful friends if we didn't do the same."

'Never mind' the young man thought. He got up, knowing neither of the girls would move even if he asked them politely to get out.

--

As time passed, Ren started to realize how close he had become with the girl. Every evening he would be waiting for the familiar frame to come across the room, say a faint 'hello' before sitting and starting her homework. A comfortable silence would settle between them, until he got up and start cooking, she helping him, or put on TV and watch it. Otherwise, they would talk, sometimes late in the night. Life was easy with her around. Even if she was very silent, he didn't need to put on the television to fake company. He accompanied her again when she had a new exorcism to practice; she came to his fence training. The two weeks went fast, and he hardly realised it was time for her to go until she had a call from Wanyuudo.

"He'll be back tomorrow" she told him one evening. At first, he didn't realize she was talking about the old man.

"Oh. When did he call?"

"A little before you came back. He said everything was arranged, and that he'd come back tomorrow evening."

"Oh…okay" Ren muttered, unable to hide his disappointment.

She had a small sad smile: "I don't really want to leave; but I think I've been residing here long enough. It was kind of you to let me stay."

"You don't need to be so polite with me, Aï. You've been a roommate for some time, and I'll miss that. You're free to keep the copy of the key, and come back on the couch anytime."

She smiled at the joke, nodded and continued eating.

--

She left the next evening, as scheduled, with a very, very satisfied Wanyuudo. Ren couldn't help wanting to punch the guy's smirking face. His cell phone rang, and he picked up without looking at the ID.

"Ishimoku Ren"

"_Hum…Ren?_"

Kion. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"What's wrong Kion? Do you need something?"

"_Hum well, it's just that…our movie is done and…and it was accepted in a small movie theatre. Do…would you like to go with me? Tsuyu won't come because she's working on another project and I don't feel like going alone…"_

Movie. Just what he needed he thought sarcastically.

"Is this a date?" he asked, half-joking.

"_Hum…to tell the truth, kinda."_

He stopped laughing; he knew the girl had a little crush on him for some time. He had one as well, but that was so long ago. Somehow, Ren was positive Tsuyu pushed her a little to invite him. He answered, not thinking much:

"Sure…I'd love to go with you. I'll be the first to congratulate."

He heard a soft sigh of relief and a giggle.

"_Okay then. Are you free tomorrow? The movie starts at 8 pm."_

"I'll pick you up at 7 then. We can have a bite on the way."

"_Yeah, that seems nice…thanks Ren."_

"No problem. See you tomorrow"

As he hang up, he realized he was about to be late to fence if he didn't leave now.

--

At 7 pm, Ren was knocking at both Tsuyu and Kion's house. The lights and giggles he could hear from the outside made him shiver. Of course, if Tsuyu knew about the 'date', she would be pushing her cousin to put on her best dress, best make-up and make her look like a bimbo. He sighed, knowing he was hard on the older woman. No, Tsuyu has changed since her short-college years. Ren couldn't help but smile, remembering the first time he saw one of Tsuyu's "artwork" on Kion. The only thing that kept all horny teens away from her was the nasty glare both he and Tsuyu –who hadn't calculated the effect of her cousin's metamorphosis –sent to them.

He went to the front door and knocked. The door opened almost right away, on a wide-grinning Tsuyu.

"One minute big boy and she's all yours! Oh I'm so proud of you Ren!"

"Remember she's the one who asked" Ren retorted, half-smiling.

"I know" Tsuyu nodded and added: "That's why I'm so proud of her too. I hope you'll get along well, I know you've dreamt about this moment for a while when you were in high school. And I swear she did talk about you a _lot_."

Ren sighed again, only to get his breath caught at the sight of the beautiful young woman in front of him. Kion hand her hair loose on her shoulders, a small touch of make-up on her face and a bright smile. Ren could only whistle at the view.

"Very nice, Kion. Where did you get that skirt?"

"Somewhere in the mall" she replied, obviously pleased with the comment. "So, should we go?"

Ren nodded and they started to walk away when…

"Bring her safe before two o'clock you rascal!"

--

The evening was nice, really. But still, Ren wasn't satisfied. Kion was adorable, as usual, cute, fun and they had a good time in front of the movie. But he didn't feel any hint of romance in the air. Friendly, but no romance. He could smell it miles away, Kion was much more in the mood than he was. When he drove her back, he kissed her quickly on the cheek and waited until she closed the door to take off, thinking the date was maybe a huge mistake.

--

It was raining that day, and Ren blessed his luck. In no time, he managed to catch a bus, get home without being too soaked and wet, finished his homework in time and was about to start dinner when the phone rang. He prayed it wasn't Kion –and was rewards when he notice it was Ai's ID.

"Ishimoku Ren" he said, suddenly in better mood.

"Good evening" the grumpy voice of Wanyuudo greeted him. "Are you free right now?"

"Depends on what I have to do"

"Ojou is…"

There was a knock on his door. Ren didn't hear the end, distracted a second.

"H…Hold on please" he said to Wanyuudo, getting up, reaching the door. Through the hole, he saw…

"Ojou is missing!" the old man roared on the other side of the line.

Ren winced.

"No need to search, she's right outside my apartment."

Wanyuudo was silent. Ren opened the door. Ai, soaked just like the first time he met her, was staring at him with her beautiful brown-red eyes.

"I miss the couch" she said simply without blinking. "May I come in?"

--

When Wanyuudo arrived, Ai was already sleeping. Ren took him to the kitchen and made tea. The old man sighed and sat down, putting a old worn hat on the table and his red scarf on the chair he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble" he muttered. "Ojou seems quite comfortable here. She has been doing exorcisms in mass the last few days…Humans are so narrow-minded and weak. They cannot break to their own freedom and leave their family rest in peace…Exorcists like Ojou are getting rarer and rarer."

Ren sat in front of the old man and took a sip of his own tea.

"I've heard you've known Ai for some time."

"I saw her mother giving birth to her, Ishimoku Ren. I saw her first steps, her first words. Her first exorcism was incredible for someone her age. Her parents were so proud of her. Too bad they didn't last in our world. They died in a car crash you know; she was only seven."

Wanyuudo took a sip, then nodded.

"Very good tea, young man."

"Thank you" Ren sighed, unsure of what to make of the compliment. Was it a sign of the old man finally accepting him? He saw him studying him from the corner of his narrowed eyes.

"Remember one thing, young man; I only left Ojou in your care because she asked me to. Ojou is good in discerning human nature, but someone has to pull on limits. Because of the loss of her parents, I tended to let her do whatever she wanted. She isn't a difficult child, you know; but she is strong headed when she wants to."

He kept silent a few moments before continuing:

"You might want to know the story behind Ai's persecutor, Gil de Ronfer."

"You told me that his brother was arrested on Ai's behave."

Wanyuudo nodded.

"It's a bit more than that. Ojou seems to trust you, so I have no choice but follow her lead. Once you get the story, you'll understand"

Ren nodded, and waited for the old man to start

* * *

Reviews?


	8. Ai's past

Yayyay I'm back! Wow, never thought I'd be sofast to write this chapter, though I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted. Ai's life in the anime, in the manga is, in one word, tragic. I thought I'd keep it like this. Just hope this wasn't overdone...oh well, just read and tell me!!

Thanks for the reviews by the way. I've wrote half of this chapter after reading one :) This story won't last a few chapters much, I'm thinking around three more and the end...but i'm not there yet :D

I still don't own Hell Girl. Otherwise, it would be a RenAi

* * *

"She was seven when her parents died. She was at my place, playing with voodoo dolls, pretending to be the 'Hell Girl', coming to collect souls on earth. Her parents…I was their gardener, and I use to baby-sit her when they were out. This time, they were supposed to go for the grocery shop; but they never made it back. I remember it as if it was yesterday."

-

_The bell rang, signalling someone was out on the porch, waiting. Wanyuudo got up, still keeping an eye on the little girl pointing at her doll, whispering in a cold but amused way: 'Ippen Shinde Miru?'. Her parents had left the day before, but still hadn't come back. When the man opened the door, he saw the sight of a police uniform. _

"_How can I help you sir?" he asked, walking towards the newcomer, hoping he would bring new of his employers. _

_The policeman bowed in respect before announcing: _

"_I'm afraid I have to report the death of Mr and Mrs Enma. An unfortunate accident in town…we need some relative to identify the body. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Wanyuudo could only stare, wide-eyed. A small hand slipping into his brought him back to reality. Ai was looking up at him, trying to understand why he was so upset. _

"_I'm sorry Ojou" he whispered "But Domo sama isn't coming back."_

_Her eyes widen in understanding –the little girl would never cease to amaze him, and she asked in a trembling voice:_

"_What about Okaasan?"_

"_She won't neither. I'm sorry Ojou, I'm so sorry."_

_-_

"I've never see her smile for real after that" Wanyuudo whispered, tightening his grip on his cup. Ren bit his lower lip, understanding the little girl's feeling at the time. When he lost his own parents, he hardly talked to anyone for days.

"She couldn't stay with me, even though I asked for custody. I was a good candidate, but they say it would be easier if she lived with people she wasn't used to see, you know, to _forget_" he added bitterly. "Luckily, Domo sama had a younger brother working in the police, Sentarô Shibata. He had always been fond of her, and he allowed me to visit her from time to time. He had a son himself, Takuma. Well, Takuma wasn't his real child. Shibata-san adopted him when he married his mother. She was a very nice lady, but she fell ill and died within weeks. Ai and Takuma bounded very quickly, given their similar experience."

-

_When Wanyuudo arrived at the front door, he hesitated. What if coming to visit Ojou was a mistake? What if he was only bringing back old wounds? He didn't have time to think further, the door opened, revealing a grinning Sentarô. _

"_Oh, Wanyuudo-san! Please come in! The kids and I were having tea, care to join us?"_

_The man hesitated before stepping in and taking off his hat. _

"_Won't I…" he started, wondering if he'd bothered them._

"_Not at all. In fact, Ai was waiting for you. She stood at the window all morning, repeating that you would be coming today. I think she was starting to lose hope" he chuckled, inviting him to follow him through his small but clean house. When they arrived in the kitchen, Wanyuudo saw both children –now nine –eating peacefully a piece of toast and jam. The picture was so unreal to him; he had to blink a few times before accepting it. Ai's head lifted when her uncle came back and her expressions soften when she saw him. Even a small smile started to grow on her lips. _

"_Wanyuudo" she greeted him, starting to get up. "Would you like some tea?__ Ojisan had just done some."_

_The man was so relieved he could cry. The last time he came, somewhere around six months ago, she wouldn't have smiled at all. The blank face, even after a little more than a year, had remained despite the multiple efforts to cheer her up. At that time, Sentarô had told him how worried he was; she hadn't stopped playing "Hell Girl", this time summoning the names of the responsible for her parent's death. He had told him about some nights, she wouldn't stop crying, pleading ghosts to go away and leave her alone. Wanyuudo knew why it scared him so much. Despite her young age, she was developing her medium's power. And Sentarô, being a cop and a normal human, couldn't do anything about it. _

_After the tea time, Wanyuudo stayed with her a few hours. She talked little, but everything she said revealed something; how better she was feeling, how glad she was to see him again, how much control she gathered since the last time she saw him, how many souls she managed to set free…Wanyuudo was relieved._

_-_

"I never thought it could endanger her life at some point" the old man sighed, shaking his head. "One day, I had a call from Sentarô-san, saying they were moving within the week because Ai had witnessed a murder…or rather she talked with the victim's soul, who told her the name of his murderer."

-

_When Wanyuudo entered the __new living room, she was sitting on the couch, a blank look on her face, eyes staring at nothing in front of her. _

"_They got the wrong pers__on, Wanyuudo" she whispered. "Yuuhi-sama told me; Yuki-san wouldn't have taken his life. He told me her boyfriend was jealous, even of her own brother. I told Sentarô."_

"_Did he believe you?" the former gardener asked, sitting next to her._

_She nodded quietly. _

"_He said he was going to try. He liked Yuuhi-sama. I've met him once. But I don't think Ojisan will find any evidence. Gohei de Ronfer has a brother, a medium too. He helped him destroy most of them." _

_Then, she looked up at him. Wanyuudo saw the wonder in her __eyes and he realized what it meant. She was silently asking for his help. That's when he knew. He knew his life would be dedicated to the young ten-year old girl. Her parents took him in after the loss of his wife. The child was his only family left._

_-_

"She asked me to be their gardener for a while, as a sort of spy. The Ronfer brothers had this large garden that really needed to be taken care. I found the weapon buried under a rose plantation, and reported it to the police. Gohei was arrested, put to jail, and soon committed suicide –remorse, they say. But never did Gil, his younger brother, forgive Ai. He somehow knew she was indirectly responsible for Gohei's arrest and took it very bad…And God, he did have his revenge."

-

_Wanyuudo picked up the phone ringing on his table. _

"Wanyuudo_" said Ai's voice at the other end. The old man jumped at her tone. The same tone she had when she lost her parents. _

"_Ojou! What happened!?"_

"Could you come over the hospital please?"

_To anyone else, her voice could have sounded calm and composed. But to his trained ears, she was on the verge of tears. And he was there in no time. It hadn't been hard to find where she was. The third flood was full of policemen running around. Some of them looked pale; shocked. Others were grieving. Ai was sittin__g on a bench, her clothes tainted by blood. Wanyuudo rushed at her side._

"_What happened Ojou? Tell me what happened!"_

_That's when tears started rolling off her eyes. She threw herself on hi__m, hugging him for the first time, face buried in his shoulder, crying, crying like she never did before. _

"_They're dead, Wanyuudo. He shot Ojisan first. Then, he aimed at Takuma. There was so much blood. So much blood…"_

_Her sobs were swallowed by his outfit, as he tried to calm her. From his position, he could see inside a room two bodies, covered with a blanket. No need to be a genius to guess who they belonged to. Then he realized she had been a direct witness to the scene. The hit was directly aimed at her. Why would leave her alive if it wasn't for…_

"_Ojou; was it Gil de Ronfer__?"_

_She nodded in his clothes. _

"_But I can't say it. He'll kill even more. I saw it in his eyes. He'll kill for his brother and get away with it, with his powers. They are screaming for revenge, but I can't do anything"_

_Wanyuudo knew what the 'they' meant. The souls refusing to go to heaven. They would come to Ai for help. Hospitals were bad for her, how could he forget?_

"_Let's go, Ojou. Let's go home."_

_She shook her head as she pulled away._

"_I still have to appease them first" she whispered. "Or they'll be suffering so much more. Ronfer's psychic power is strong, he tried to send their souls to Hell…I interfered in time…they were screaming, Wanyuudo, and I couldn't do anything about it."_

_The disappointment in her eyes was evident. The gardener __smiled sadly. _

"_You cannot save everyone, Ojou. I know you've done your best. I__…Tell me whatever you need; you know I'll do my best."_

_She nodded, thanking him with her heavy gaze, and walked up to the two relatives laying down on a cold table, for one last prayer._

_-_

Ren's knuckles were white from being tightened. He felt anger rising in his chest, and his breathing accelerated. Nevertheless, the old man ignored his state and went on:

"We've met Tsuyu-san a few days later. Ojou had brought her back from the park; I assume she told you what happened."

Ren nodded slowly, trying to slow down his boiling resentment. What prevented him to just get up, go to the trash's house and slice his head off with his sword? Wanyuudo sighed.

"I've met a lot of people since then" he whispered. "I've seen people trying to take advantage of her, trying to help or be helped. She's fifteen now, but she's still a child. Ishimoku-san, please accept my request. I'm not the man I use to be. I'm getting old, and my strength is weakening. Please, protect her. Since she came back from your house, she's longing for something. I know she found something here, in your place, with your presence. I've never seen Ojou going back to one of the place she stayed shortly. She likes being here, I can feel it…so if anything happens to me, don't turn your back on her. Please support her with all your might…"

The old man's words made his anger increase if possible. Why did life have to be so cruel with such a sweet little thing? He hadn't known her for long, but she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Ren had to lower his head to glare at the table. Of course he'll protect her! With or without Wanyuudo around, he would protect her.

A small pale hand covered his for a second, and he raised his head, to meet Ai's beautiful eyes.

"You should calm down, Ren" she whispered slowly.

At her contact, he did immediately.

"How was your nap, Ojou?" Wanyuudo asked.

"You were angry because of me" stated the girl, staring at Ren. "I felt it in my sleep"

Understanding he woke her up, Ren apologized. When Ai made a step closer and touched carefully his cheek, he blinked, but didn't move.

"Thank you" she whispered. Her eyes had softened, and her fingers were burning on his skin. He shook his head, and smiled softly in return.

"I'm not sure I can say 'you're welcome'" he chuckled quietly. "But either way; anytime Ai."

She nodded, withdrew, and picked up a cup to serve herself with the tea.

--

They left a few minutes later. The sky was clearer than a few hours ago, and the walk back to their house was made in complete silence. At a corner of the street, Ai paused and turned to her tutor.

"Wanyuudo" she said then, in a slight authoritarian tone. "I think I can still speak for myself."

The old man nodded, noticing the slight blush on her cheeks. She must have been embarrassed to hear him asking for Ren's protection. But he knew she was pleased by his reaction, pleased that he still called her 'Ai', and not 'Ojou', like Tsuyu and himself always had.

The fact his anger woke her up, and that she came herself to calm the boy; the simple act of touching him _on the cheek_ betrayed more than every word she would use to deny what he was thinking. Little Ojou was way too sensible to the young man's feelings.

"Of course Ojou" he whispered a small smile on his lips. Maybe he shouldn't worry that much for her future after all.

* * *

review please? it would make my days so brighter!


End file.
